


Lewd Li Li

by Goid



Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/pseuds/Goid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>furry pedophiles like you have a strong attraction to underage furries, dont ya?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lewd Li Li

>be anon  
>be the league of (blizzard) legends bullshit flying nexus space ship? thing.  
>alot of scary mon-stars and some pretty sexy girls around, mingling with each other, or staring daggers at each other.   
>there always seems to be a fight about to break out.  
>but the grills seem to be pretty pent up, alot of hot ass around and very little dick to go around.   
>there is raynor who is a fedora tipping m’lady spewing sperg that only wants to bone the scaley purple bitch.  
>tychus who apparently got his dick ripped off by something called a zergling  
>malfurion, but he’s a faggot and always trying to fuck raynor.  
>then the two no-mouth ancient aliens have no dicks, so.  
>which means it should be easy to get laid  
>but these girls aren’t really interesting to you, no they are too toned, alpha, and adult.  
>your eyes are set on the little panda grill you have seen walking around  
>being a pedophile and a notorious furfag ain’t easy, but the payoff is magnificent.   
>she is always around a bigger panda, her dad or something, so you have to sit and wait to make a move.  
>one night the big panda is drunk as fuck and the little panda has wandered off  
>you follow her, catching up to her in a secluded part of the ship while everyone else is drinking and carrying on until they pass out.  
>she notices you walking up behind her  
>she spins around, frightened at first, but then her expression lightens.  
“Oh, hi mister. I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.”  
>”Oh, hello… my name is Anon.” You respond, your eyes undressing her, her slim shoulders and tiny frame just scream ‘molest me!’  
>”What’s your name?”   
“Li Li.”  
>”And what are you doing back here, Li LI?”  
>she gets quiet, her eyes darting back behind her.  
“Y-you won’t tell me uncle, will you?”  
>You raise an eyebrow  
>a small dragon comes out from behind her back.  
”We aren’t supposed to use magic outside of the battlegrounds, but he’s my friend and i was lonely…”  
>”You should probably send him away.”   
>She makes a gesture with her hands and the little serpent disappears  
>”But…you can do magic?”  
“Uh-huh, I’m a healer”  
>her voice is so cute, its really turning you on, you can start to feel yourself bulge under your pants.  
>”R-really?”  
“Yup, i can heal just about anything.”  
>”Well, then can you help me?”  
“With what?”  
>”I’m hurting a bit.. it’s swollen.”  
“Well thats not a problem… but I’m not supposed to use magic…”  
>”I won’t tell if you don’t tell.”  
“Okay!”   
>She summons up a cup of liquid as you begin to disrobe.  
“Uh, Anon what are you doing ?!”  
>”My swelling… it’s under my clothes.”  
“Well… okay.”  
>You quickly take off you pants and pull out your cock, gripping the base firm and holding it up towards her.  
“Th-that really is swollen.”  
>She takes the liquid and begins to pour it on your shaft  
>its cool, and actually makes your feel more invigorated, your cock gets even harder.  
>”I don’t think it worked…” you mumble.  
>”B-but I know what will work.”  
>She looks up at your, her brow furrowed, confused why it didn’t work  
“What’s that?”  
>If you just rub it, it’ll go down.  
“Just rub it? Are you sure?”  
>”Yes, im sure.”  
>she repositioning herself in front of you, your cock throbbing and a mere inches from her furry snout.   
>she reaches out and grabs your cock at the base  
>her paws are so soft and squishy  
>small tufts of hair poke out between her fingers and tickle the head of your cock.  
>she begins to stroke he hands back and forth, when one goes up the other goes down,  
>she gently grips and squeezes your cock in different spots.   
>she stops, her hands still gripping your dick  
“I don’t think its working.”  
>”Ah, no, no it is, i can feel it. just keep going, maybe a little faster?’  
>she obeys and begins stroking your cock again, faster and with her hands in rhythm  
>every time her hands knick your head, you feel an extra spike of pleasure run up your body  
>You are starting to get into it, your hips start thrusting into her, the tip of your cock starting to leak precum.  
>she stops moving her hands as you fuck them instead.  
“Umm.. are you okay?” She asks, looking up, a worried expression on her face. her mouth is open just a little bit, and it’s so hot. you can see her hot wet soft tongue right there, and you can feel your cock throb at the thought of fucking her cute little face.   
>”C-can you maybe lick it?”  
“Lick it? you mean with my mouth?”  
>you nod as she looks at the tip of your cock tentatively   
>she slowly leans in and sticks out her tongue  
>with a quick flick she licks you,   
>a shudder runs up your abdomen, in a single lick you can feel how textured her tongue is, its hot and wet, slick. but small nubs were all over.  
>she picks back up with her hands, and licks you again.  
>she comes in for a third lick and you reach down, grabbing her head.  
>you thrust your hips forward, shoving your cock deep into her mouth.  
>her tongue lashes and her cheeks swell , her eyes shoot open and her hands go to your thighs, trying to push away  
>but she is too weak, you begin to fuck her face  
>her mouth is so hot, grinding your cock against her tongue, feeling the roof of her mouth scrape the head of your dick.  
>her tiny fists start to pound against your legs, but you are too close to stop now.  
>you dig your fingers into her scalp and thrust harder, faster, slamming your balls into her chin while she unintentionally makes lewd suction noises with her mouth.  
>you grip her ears, and continue to pound her face. you can feel her teeth start to come down, they aren’t razor sharp, but sharp enough to cause pain, they are nipping the shaft of your cock  
>it sends you over the edge.  
>you thrust down her throat, holding her nose buried in your pelvis as you unload sticky cum directly into her stomach.  
>she has stopped moving, her eyes wide and she is shaking, a few strands of drool are handing from her mouth from getting facefucked.  
>you finally pull back, cum dragging across her tongue  
>she pulls away from you and starts coughing and wiping her mouth of spit and cum.  
>fuck feels so good, you lean up against the wall as your cock gets soft.  
>she looks up at you, finally  
>you expected her to be mad, but she’s not  
>she is crying  
>you start to move forward, your first instinct to reach out and try to comfort her  
>she jumps back, letting out a yelp, she stands frozen of a second, afraid, then runs out of the room, past you bawling.  
>”Aww.. i didn’t mean to do that.”

~  
>the next day  
>see big panda walking at you, looks pissed.  
>oh shit  
>he punches you  
>you die.  
its okay, its what a furshit pedophile like you deserves.


End file.
